dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Dishonored 2 Pre-Release Images
This is a list of official Dishonored 2 pre-release images. Trailer stills Bloodfly Nest Trailer Still D2.PNG|Bloodfly nest. Emily Trailer Still D2.PNG|Emily. Jindosh Trailer Still D2.PNG|Jindosh. Karnaca Streets Trailer Still D2.PNG|Karnaca Streets. Karnaca Vista Trailer Still D2.PNG|Karnaca Vista. Mask Trailer Still D2.PNG|Corvo's mask. dishonored-2-main.jpg|A clockwork soldier behind Emily. Artwork Dishonored 2 face models.jpg|Sculptures of various character classes. D2 aristocrat concept art.jpg|Aristocrat concept art. Rosewater jelly.jpg Candied beetle.jpg Dishonored concept hanging man.jpg Windmill render.jpg Rail car train 01.jpg Boat render.jpg Dishonored 2 Corvo Emily Sword.jpg Dishonored 2 Delirium Bolt Art.jpg Dishonored 2 Emily Crossbow Art.jpg Dishonored 2 Howler Sword Art.jpg Dishonored 2 Timepiece Art.jpg Dishonored 2 Whale Oil Art.jpg June-May 2016 (Game Informer) Emily Gameinformer cover.png|Game Informer cover featuring Emily. Corvo gameinformer cover.png|Game Informer cover featuring Corvo. Emily Corvo throne.png Gameinformer Corvos outfit.png Gameinformer Emily Crouching.png dishonored concept new 01.png dishonored concept new 02.png|Concept art of the Void. dishonored concept new 03.png dishonored concept new 04.png|''The Duke's Ceremony'' by Sergei Kolesov. dishonored 2 concept art 01.png dishonored 2 man.png|Portrait of Aramis Stilton by Sergei Kolesov. dreadful wale concept01.png Dreadful_Wale_Concept_art.jpg|Concept art of the Dreadful Wale. dishonored 2 survivors.png dishonored 2 survivors01.png Dishonored 2 grand serkonan guard01.png Dishonored 2 grand serkonan guard red 01.png Dishonored 2 blood flies 01.png Dishonored 2 grand serkonan guard02.png dishonored 2 grand serkonan guard.png dishonored 2 corvo safe company.png dishonored 2 far reach01.png Dishonored 2 clockwork soldiers 01.png Far_Reach_Concept_art.jpg|Concept art of the Far Reach ability being used to bring an enemy closer. dishonored 2 guard01.png Dishonored2 ClayStudy FULL.jpg|Clay reproductions by Lucie Minne. Contro_Edict_Concept_art.jpg|An edict issued by Luca Abele on the matter of bloodflies. Karnaca_Concept_art.jpg|Concept art of Karnaca. Painting_Concept_art.jpg|In-game painting depicting a folktale from the Empire. D2 arc pylon render.jpg|Arc pylon concept art. May 2016 (PC Gamer) Emily portrait, d2.png|Portrait of Emily Kaldwin. Dishonored2 Corvo FULL.jpg|Portrait of Corvo Attano. Dreadful wale pre release.jpg|The Dreadful Wale at sea just outside Karnaca. Karnaca alleyway pre release.jpg Serkonan Stabby.png Shadow walk pre release.jpg|An early look at shadow walk. Karnaca concept art 01.jpg Dishonored 2 pre-release karnaca building.jpg E3 2016 Emily Corvo gameplay trailer.png|Emily and Corvo in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. Clockwork soldier, gameplay trailer 2.png|Two clockwork soldiers in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. Clockwork soldier, gameplay trailer.png|Close up of a clockwork soldiers head. Shadow-walk-gif.gif|Emily uses shadow walk to assassinate Vice Overseer Liam Byrne (GIF). Serkonan guard, card games.png|Serkonan guards playing card games. Far-reach,-gameplay-trailer.gif|Emily uses Far Reach to assassinate an enemy in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. Paolo wanted poster.png|Emily uses shadow walk to kill Liam Byrne. Paolo and dead Liam byrne.png|Paolo and Liam Byrne's corpse. Meagan Foster, gameplay trailer.png|Meagan Foster piloting a boat.Harvey Smiths Twitter Mindy Blanchard E3 gameplay trailer.png|Mindy Blanchard smoking a cigar. Clockwork Solider.png|A Clockwork Soldier patrolling a hallway. Karnaca.png|Karnaca. Overseer dishonored 2.png|An Overseer. YulKhulan.png|High Overseer Yul Khulan. Corvo Fights.png|Corvo decapitating a guard in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. D2 gameplay trailer, Outsider.png|The Outsider in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. D2 gameplay trailer, heart.png|The Heart in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. D2 gameplay trailer, rune.png|Emily holds a rune in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. D2 gameplay trailer, whale.png|A captured whale in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. D2 gameplay trailer, Delilah.png|Delilah in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. D2 gameplay trailer, Delilah Corvo.png|Delilah speaking to Corvo in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. Timepiece Shift.gif|Emily using the Timepiece (GIF). D2 trailer, imperial signet ring.png|Emily holding an Imperial signet ring.Harvey Smith's Twitter Jindosh,-gameplay-trailer.gif|Jindosh in the Clockwork Mansion (GIF). Jindosh Clockwork Mansion.png|Jindosh studying in the Clockwork Mansion. Anton Sokolov.png|Anton Sokolov. Dunwall in Dishonored 2.png|Dunwall. Mesmerize in action.png|Mesmerize in action. Domino in action.png|Domino in action. DH2 Domino.gif|Emily watches as Domino is used to stun three Overseers. Silvergraph projecter e3.png|A silvergraph player. Silvergraph, Luca Abele.png|A Silvergraph photo of Luca Abele. Silvergraph, jindosh.png|A Silvergraph photo of Kirin Jindosh. Dishonored 2 Collector's Edition.jpg|Reveal and content of the Collector's Edition. Imperial Assassin's Pack.jpg|The Imperial Assassin's Pack. E3 Keychain.png|E3 giveaway keychain. PAX West Announcement August, 2016 Dishonored2 PAXMap FULL.png|Simulation of Dust District at the event. Dishonored2 CorvoCosplayGuide.jpeg|Corvo Cosplay Guide. Dishonored2 EmilyCosplayGuide FULL.jpg|Emily Cosplay Guide. PAX skulls.png|An assortment of skulls. PAX Far Reach.png|Far reach in use. PAX Meagan Foster.png|A new image of Meagan Foster. PAX Wolfhound.png|A witch and a dead wolfhound. DelStatueD2.png|A witch talking to a statue of Delilah. StreetsofKarnacaD2.png|The Conservatory entrance. DelilahLooksOnD2.png|Delilah. Key art by Petur Arnorsson Dishonore 2 cover art.jpg Kay art, Emily portrait.jpg Key art, Corvo portrait.jpg D2 throne room art.jpg Other Media The Art of Dishonored 2 cover.jpg|''The Art of Dishonored 2'' artbook. QuakeCon 2016 Delilah at Quakecon.jpg|Delilah. Karnaca Coach.jpg Dishonored-2 Karnaca.jpg Dishonored 24.jpg|Sokolov working on Delilah's portrait. Dishonored-2 Portrait.jpg Dishonored-2 Overseer.jpg|Overseer concept art. Dishonored 23.jpg Dishonored 25.jpg Gamescom, August 2016 Dishonored 2 Combat GamesCom 1471271816-pc-games.png Dishonored 2 Conservatory.png Dishonored 2 Witches.png Dishonored2 Corvo.png Dishonored2 Karnaca.png Dishonored2 Mesmerize.png Dishonored2 Saloon.png Signet ring, Corvo.png ShadowRip.png Bloodfly nest, gamescom.png|Bloodflies swarming around a nest. Fall 2016 Bloodfly Infestation concept art.jpg|Concept art of a Bloodfly infested apartment. Karnaca Park concept art.jpg|Concept art of a park in Karnaca. Dust District vista concept art.jpg|Concept art of the Dust District. Life in Dust District concept art.jpg|Concept art of the life in the Dust District. Grand Palace model.jpg|Model of the Grand Palace. Dishonored2 ClockworkSoldier FULL.jpg|Concept Art of a Clockwork Soldier. Addermire Institute concept art.jpg|Concept art of the Addermire Institute. Karnaca map.jpg|Topographic map of Karnaca. Southern Victorian Interior concept art.jpg|Concept art for Southern Victorian inspired interior. Windbreakers concept art.png|Concept art of windbreakers in the Dust District. Enclosed Courtyard concept art.png|Concept art of an enclosed courtyard in Karnaca. OutsiderEGX16.png|Concept art of the Outsider Karnaca dock workers.png|Workers on the docks of Karnaca. Dishonored2 CivilianPortraits FULL.jpg|Concept Art for Civilians. Dishonored2 Delilah FULL.jpg|A study of Delilah. Dishonored2 Sokolov FULL.jpg|A study of Anton Sokolov. Dishonored2 Outsider FULL.jpg|A study of the Outsider. Dishonored2 TheDuke FULL.jpg|Portrait of Luca Abele. Dishonored2 Jindosh FULL.jpg|Kirin Jindosh and his ceramic pipe finger. Dishonored2 Guards FULL.jpg|Two Grand Serkonan Guards. Dishonored2 BreannaAshworth FULL.jpg|Breanna Ashworth. Dishonored2 MindyBlanchard FULL.jpg|Mindy Blanchard. Dishonored 2 Mesmerize Still.jpg Howlers.png Dishonored's Official Twitter page Dustdistrict.png|The Dust District concept art. thestreetsofkarnaca.png|View from the alleyways of the Dust District. Bethesda Videos Jessamine.png Hangman.png HerMajesty.png Building.png DreadWale.png Abele.png Byrne.png ByrneMirror.png WHY.png MeagenFosterNight1.png DelilahBanner1.png DelilahSteal1.png CorvoRose1.png CorvoEMP1.png AntonSD2.png Ramsey.png The Outsider D2.jpg CrownkillerGraffiti.png Corvo Wanted Poster.jpg BloodflySwarm1.png Karnaca creative kills gameplay.png Theodanis statue.png Doppelganger CK.png Dunwall Docks.png SmogDunwall.png Female Grand Guard.png City Watch Hanging.png Clockwork Frontal.png ConservatoryOwls.png KarnacaScenery.png S&J Health Elixir in demo.jpg Dishonored 2 DarkVision.gif Dishonored 2 WindBlast.gif Clockwork Mansion Vista.jpg References Category:Dishonored 2 Category:Images